Naruto: The Nin of Science
by Lukushito Kurai
Summary: Forced to raise by himself and without his parents help, Uzumaki Naruto chose the esoteric path of ones life. With the combination of Science, Technology and Chakra one could create wonders. Yet, a book appears and a shady evil man wants it. Only those strong enough with firm loyalty on themselves can read The Buried Darkness written by Uchiha Madara Himself. Will he prevail?
1. Intro

On the beautiful village with peaceful people lives an abandoned twelve year old boy secluded in his room. On the Shinobi Nations, where normal people are usually seen as Shinobi with tremendous powers called chakra he, unlike others; is talentless. His father was the Fourth Hokage, His mother Clan-eader of the Famous Uzumaki-Clan that is a respected clan of the Village. Having the purpose herself to find her missing relatives his mother found them all and centered them on the former Senju Clan District; where Clan members mainly brown and red-haired lived in mutual peace. Merchants, Civilians and Shinobi alike with the Uzumaki Genes lived here.

Watching the life by his window as his long blonde, untamed, uncut blonde hair moved at each wave of air. He breathed in.

"Oxygen, everything around us is formed by atoms of Carbon, Hydrogen, Oxygen, Nitrogen, Phosphorus and Sulphur; from the very air to the plants and yet. Nobody cares."

A blonde boy reasoned with a particular poker face as an ace of white light started to continuously hit on his face. An ace of white light in a continuous spectrum is what everybody calls a rainbow; created on a higher scale by the same clouds or water droplets on the earth.

Getting up for his last day in the academy, being used to waking with the lonely feeling. The blonde boy with bangs framing either sides of his face, deep purple eyes as his mother's and a clean unwhiskered face unlike his sister's. He moved towards his bookshelf.

**Buried Darkness**

**Vol. I**

**By. Uchiha Madara**

Being the son of the Hokage had it's beneficts, one of them to check the old library in the old district of the village that after the attack of the Kyubi on October Tenth, the day he was born and so his sister after him. He took a bath and dressed in his academy clothing. Which was some navy blue pants and black shinobi sandals and a plain and normal white t-shirt with the uzumaki swirl on the belly in black tint in a certain type of art; as if a fuinjutsu expert just did a double tetragram seal on it.

Opening the book, he started to read it.

* * *

_I looked right into my father's eyes as his grin was forever etched into my mind, his red eyes were intense on my mother's cold corpse. His evil eyes swirled as he smirked at me, I never felt like this. My mother's body fell limp as raging feelings took over me, I took my mother's Katana and buried it deep in my father's chest. Nothing else cared, my brothers, the senju, the war, the constant look at your back for the enemy. To kill, it felt; like the richest pleasure that I have ever felt. Goosebumps were in my skin as I took the sword out and impaled it again on another spot. The sweet sound of tearing flesh, I did it again; twice, thrice, I never stopped. I don't want to stop, I feel…_

* * *

I closed the book and hid it as I entered the classroom; the populace of Konoha weren't exactly lovers of Uchiha Madara. Even the Uchiha clan hated the founder of their clan because of his insanity and his issues with peace. I adjusted my vision towards the people in the room, since it was still early. I knew that on the center was a red-haired girl with whiskers that, was my doom.

"But if it isn't the Nerd."

It was always like this, she had father's and mother's attention, the clan's attention while i had nothing. Yet even though she was deadlast, Ino and Sakura were quite friendly with her. Ignoring my sister's glare and insults I went further into the interesting book.

* * *

_I feel the pleasure as my father's warm blood droplets hit my face and clothes. Killing never felt so, human, so normal with the sweetest honey of revenge combined was a heavenly nectar that I would bathe myself forever._

* * *

"What are you reading Naruto?"

One of the few voices I love to hear in my day, Inuzuka Kiba was your usual mut and almost deadlast if it wasn't for me, although the guy is gruff and rude it has a rather strange friendly side.

"Warring States Literacy, nothing out of normal. For once you're early Kiba."

He grinned as he sat at my side and hid the book in my backpack.

"Are you anxious?"

He asked me, he wasn't this jumpy. Yet the graduation exam of the academy could have someone like this. Yet I answered him normally. "I'm not, you should study this. Iruka-sensei always makes a dire emphasis on the story of the first two Kage's. Yet it won't make you bad to read these questions I made as a mock-exam of sorts." He grinned at me as he took my notebook to see the questions I made.

He gave it a quick read as I waited for Iruka-sensei to come. Usually I would read about applied math, anatomy, chemistry, physics, atomic chemistry yet again; this book got me curious. What story could be written of a man that historically is seen as purely evil, yet; it's only logic as evil and good are only in a person's perspective; how would life be in Madara Uchiha's perpective, it's something that got me going since I heard about him.

* * *

-On the Fourth's Office-

"So today's the academy graduations?" The fourth Hokage rubbed his temples as he knew that he stared at his front the Jonin who wished to be Sensei and those that were. On Minato's reign was the longest peace there ever was. The alliance with the Sand was rather weak, yet the Fourth won a good and steady alliance with Kumo that's not just an armistice unlike Iwa. Kumogakure swore alliance ONLY if they made sure to give them the byakugan. And it was made yet in a tricky arranged Marriage. A Kumogakure Jonin married Hyuga Ko and they were given residence in Kumogakure. Since then both rivals in speed have been on good terms. Famous third shinobi war faces were present.

Maito Gai

Hatake Kakashi

Sarutobi Asuma

Yuhi Kurenai

Mitarashi Anko

Shiranui Genma

"So let me remember again, you five wish to be Jonin-sensei?" Minato rubbed his temples; it was quite hard to see this. "Kakashi will take the Uchiha and my daughter." He said, these moments were to say who will get who in a large margin, nothing official or specific. "Asuma you take the shikamaru and chouji, Kurenai will take Hiashi's daughter and Kiba, Anko and Genma; you'll pick whoever's left. Dismiss." The Hokage continued his paperwork as the secretary brought even more.

* * *

Umino Iruka took his students to the outside for the practical part of the exam while a colleague that taught Kunoichi was checking the exams. He wasn't surprised by the Uchiha's performance of eight out of ten, it was quite good since four were in the red spot of the bulls-eye.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Iruka saw the blonde haired boy being called, he was quite dedicated student in the academy. Enough to not be spotted or acknowledged by him, yet in contrast with his sister he was good in theory aspects yet in practical he needed a little tutoring yet it was normal for some. The surprise he got when he took out his own shuriken, they were in shape of a disk with the same bladed edges of a shuriken and even better. He threw them and all the ten were on the bulls-eye.

The only voice he heard that was not shocked was of a Inuzuka roared in agreement.

"Way to go man."

Both Uzumaki and Inuzuka Hi-fived and the test continued. His sister Natsumi got six out of then which two were dead in the bulls-eye.

* * *

For Naruto it was quite hard to be on the ground and be against Uchiha Sasuke that grinned, knowing that he used the academy's taijutsu style.

'The disc shuriken won't make the difference. His shirt is made of cotton so, I can use _**sulftacarboxihemoxialin**_ as a decoy of disconcentration. For that I need to put the balls that will roll.' And from my bag I took out tiny nickel balls that i dropped on the ground of battle before it started and with no one knowing.

'The nickel balls have high amounts of radiation on their nuclei, if I use a highly concentrated alcohol, it's natural that they'll start to eat slowly the shirt. Yet there can be side effects like lung poisoning.' He thought of the consecuences of using such a dangerous tool on an enemy shinobi and sighed. He cleaned his hands and with them humid he got in stance.

"**hajime**."

Iruka told and the battle started. Only weapons and fists were permitted, no jutsu. The uchiha tried to punch him square in the face, only for him to sidestep and evade. Punching the Uchiha in the gut and taking distance, soon it will take effect. He thanked the book he read as he morphed his stance into something new. His feet in combat stance and his fists closed normally and not tightly he waited for him to come. And did the Uchiha approached and tried to punch, only for him to send it away, do a half step, turn and punch him on the face. The Uchiha took distance and he stared at his shirt that had a hole.

Surprised he turned towards Iruka that saw it and then saw that the hole was growing in size. The Uchiha being mad he did hand-seals and did a fireball jutsu.

The Academy instructor stepped and protected the Uzumaki and the Uchiha was disqualified being the Uzumaki's win.

* * *

Naruto lied about not knowing what happened and the Uchiha Fangirls swooned as they saw their idol taking off his shirt. Then again, he felt sorry for the boy.

Nothing else was on the boy's day after those events; Sasuke was given the place of rookie of the year and his sister as the Kunoichi of the year; something for his sister to brag.

* * *

_Many asked me if I felt sorry for my parent's deaths and I always had this answer for myself. 'I don't care, it doesn't matter.' As my elder brother took the charge of the Clan, I found a Senju unlike the other that were worthless. I believe he was until he told me his ideals to end the war. I wished to end it, yet I wish to unite the world under one banner and be it's ruler, because I wanted peace. I wished it deeply, I carve for love as a normal human, killing is not everything and the constant feeling of having to look over your shoulder is unnerving and it's bad. I hate this sharingan, it's a damn curse. Just because of my intense feelings of wish at life, yet I never wish for someone to have the sharingan or be destinied to have it, predicting is a unlogical assumption trying to be so. You retrieve yourself of mystery and stay stoic even of the future. Having the Sharingan will destroy them. The sharingan works…_

* * *

Naruto placed the book on the bed and went to the bookshelf and took out a chemistry book.

**Sulftacarboxihemoxialin**

It's not an element but a reaction of a process that is made with sulphurus, carbon, alcohol, x-wave radiations and nickel. It's dangerous and also very strange in it's reactions, for his surprise the Uchiha didn't got nothing else than a minor headache and his shirt destroyed. He smiled at his first creation, he never thought that he could create this complicated process yet he did, his result was quite some fruits that exploded from deep inside, creating a mess on his room.

"Tomorrow are the team placements and I must look on my tools." He looked at his drawers and saw a stash of senbon needles. Another creation, he took a needle and threw it, after it hit it's mark, which was a clothe, nothing was left of it since it was burned in acid.

This were also another creation he did to the senbon, he placed isotonic solution inside them, when the victim is hit by one of his senbon is uncertain what will happen, be it either poison or acid. The secret was in the same isotonic solution that's administered inside the body…he created tiny robots called Nanites whose numbers were thousands and could be called robotic microscopic agents that could destroy the body or help it. He programmed many for different usages.

Poisons were easy to heal yet nanites weren't.

"It's time for science."

* * *

I'm sorry for the inconvenience i caused, i was in the house of a sibling and i loaded the wrong document. But here it is to you, the new and my improved version of Naruto Nin of Science. The next chapter will be posted next week.


	2. Chapter 1

The fourth presented the team placements to Iruka.

**Hatake Kakashi's Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Natsumi, Haruno Sakura**

**Yuhi Kurenai's Team 8: Hyuga Hinata, Shinobi Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka**

**Maito Gai's Team 9: Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee**

**Sarutobi Asuma's: Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Nara Shikamaru**

"Umm, Hokage-sama. What about-." Before the academy instructor could end his protest the Hokage raised his hand. "Those are the main teams, any who wasn't mentioned, leave it on the left-overs and if there aren't. Then they'll need to wait for next year's batch of teams." With this said, Iruka shook his head and sighed at the Hokage's usual busy mood with paperwork.

"Hokage-sama, a letter from Iwa was addressed to you."

Certainly things would be even more interesting in the hidden leaf village.

* * *

_Unbelievable, Hashirama accepted human slave traffic with Iwa just for an alliance. What a sick minded fool he is...i better remind Iwa who they are._

* * *

Naruto closed the book and threw it to the wall. Curse that book left him more doubts than anything else, the book had it all; perversion, sex, infidelity, death, blood feasts as he called them and rape.

It couldn't be true that Konoha was founded by those sins and the will of fire is actually something tainted, unpure. This book that he isn't even going by the half of the first volume and he already questions his loyalty to the headband that's right now in a desk.

He approached to the book with fear and touched it and he saw a vision.

* * *

_Uzumaki Mito's maidenhood was being taken by a grinning Uchiha Madara whose Mangekyo Sharingan was spinning. _

"_OH!"_

_Uzumaki Mito moaned in pleasure._

"_**I've never saboured a better moment than taking what was of another. What I envied I took it as mine; I'll have what hashirama will never have and what he took of me."**_

* * *

Naruto threw the book to the window, yet he saw it on the same spot, throwing another time, twice, thrice, four time. It mystically appeared in the same spot. He hyperventilated and sat on the floor.

Ignoring the book, he went to check his things. Three days have passed since the academy exams and he hasn't gotten out of his house for nothing. Not that the book and his curiousity ever let him to go. His mother gave him a Katana and a scroll which her excuse was that it was a family tradition. The family's kenjutsu style was learned by everyone, since he was born in October and was male, he was given a style and since his sister was female born in October she was given one entirely different.

His Ninjutsu skills were average yet he could do better, having taken some genjutsu exercises and two techniques, the same with shunshin and the beginners for elemental ninjutsu. He had quite some things to learn.

His nanites were his main weaponry and a pseudo-bloodline that took him time to manage. The tiny robots obeyed his will as he controlled them with his own chakra. This tiny robots were quite useful for many things, to eradicate, to multiply at insane levels and they can shift their material from the simplest metal to the most hardened adamantium. Technology and science were his best friends.

He opened his palm and on his hand a perfect ball made of pure platinum.

"Flame."

And the ball was ignited in flames.

The flaming ball hovered over his palm, the fames ceased and the ball deintegrated and it's grains coupled to form senbon, tiny than your average pack of senbon.

"Power…" He spoke, his voice slightly scared of his thoughts. Never has he thought that peeking at Madara's personal life would change his to an extent.

* * *

_Power, presence, the deepest wishes man have wished. _

_I know the only way to obtain it pure and un-adultered, without the need for picking light or darkness; it's only the contrast of judgement of the cowards and fools._

* * *

-The Next Day-

-Konoha Academy-

"And these are the teams." Umino Iruka mentioned as the blonde boy approached to his sensei and asked and he told that these were the Hokage's orders. He got out of the academy, trying not to waste his tears as he went to a training ground.

* * *

I don't need a team to limit me.

I don't need a man to order me and weaken me more.

I rushed towards a tree as platinum grains hovered over me, i projected them towards a tree and when they stroke.

**BOOM!**

"HIYA!"

I did a Jumping Kick and punched the tree.

Moving towards a titanium bottle and opening the lid, tiny senbon were thrown, most of them were dead in the center, others around it.

I heard clapping.

"I'm surprised." I heard a male voice as I turned; it was a jonin of the hidden leaf village with a bandana tied quite in a strange fashion. Shinobi never have a sense of fashion, why a legal killer would have a sense of fashion? He approached to me and stood in front of me, chewing a senbon.

"I'm Shiranui Genma and I'm interested in your ability Uzumaki Naruto. I've never seen someone controlling water in such a way without the need of hand-seals." He spoke, insulting my bloodline and my years of work. Yet that's what I expected from a regular Konoha Jonin. "It wasn't water, they are robots." I spoke and the Jonin was bewildered.

Wait,

Genma Shiranui.

Should I be surprised or not with a man who learned with two others a special version of my father's jutsu since they were his bodyguards technically.

"Oh, wait. Robots?" He asked me as I sighed. I never thought I'll have to explain it to someone, yet here it comes. "I came with the idea to create tiny robots made of chakra metal after I chopped off some chakra conductive weapon of the shop. It took me time to create tiny robots, unseen by human eye that can be malleable to any type of material, shape, form, matter or even function. I always try to keep them in liquids since it's more malleable than in hardened metal." I spoke and the man was quite surprised.

* * *

Genma Shiranui was never shoked by a simple genin on all his life, yet again…it was the son of the fourth Hokage. He managed to either create a bloodline or activate a bloodline that appeared on Suna once with the Sandaime Kazekage. It would be useful to search for any other bloodlines in the boy.

"Well, as you know my name is Shiranui Genma and from now until you make Chunin; I'll be your Sensei." He spoke as he stared around the training ground, it was silent, quite spacious and no one has entered in the time he and the boy have been here.

He saw a true smile in the boy's face; he knew there were some left-overs yet for the Hokage to not pick his son for a team was quite surprising.

"Meet me here tomorrow at seven." He disappeared with a shunshin leaving the blonde haired Uzumaki alone.

* * *

Walking along the streets of the Clan District.

Forsaken,

He never felt so ignored by his family or even his clan.

"Look it's the weak boy!" A couple of boys spoke as naruto's look went even further than downcast and continued walking. The Uzumaki clan adored power, they were the epitome of strength for the other clans. If you didn't have talent for Taijutsu and Kenjutsu then you were deemed as weak. And if your fuinjutsu is shit, then you're forsaken from the clan.

His taijutsu was average and he didn't wish to learn Kenjutsu since he had his bloodline. Yet in Fuinjutsu he was good enough to actually do some astounding seals, from his age group; he was the only one that participated in the annual Celebration of Fuinjutsu's Discovery, it usually was a Fuinjutsu Showdown, something artistic in which he always surprised the limited crowd that was only formed by Clan scholars on said aspect...and were the only ones that respected him.

* * *

He entered home and was received by his sister that laughed at him.

"**YOU ARE SO MEDIOCRE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A TEAM!**" The red-haired girl screamed at him as the blonde boy stood on the place he was. "**YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY!**" He looked even further downcast, this was his usual sister rants, however she was quite angered today though.

"**WHY DON'T YOU DIE! YOU'LL DO MOM AND DAD A FAVOR!**" She withdrew her Katana and was about to cut me in half when the boy screamed as he tried to protect himself and only a thud was heard afterwards.

* * *

The Kitchen was close to the door of entrance, she could hear her daughters bad words to her elder born male. She tried to correct her and make her see she was an example of all the clan since she was Jinchuuriki and if she wins the battle against her brother soon to be clan heir and future leader. She heard that common sound of a sword being withdrawn and she raised her voice to stop them.

She heard the scream and she rushed.

Her breathing ceased, her daughter was pinned down by some brilliant silver restraints on her wrists, ankles and a big sphere over her torso. Turning over his son he had his hands on an X-pattern over his head anticipating the blow except for two curved white blades that oozed out blood, that she supposed were for additional protection.

It was impossible, well; bloodlines were something genetic yet for his son to have such a bloodline. It was barbaric and marvelous. Turning towards her daughter she touched the sphere that was above her torso and touched the clean and cold metal.

'Jinton.'

She thought as the facts about the Third Kazekage went over her mind.

* * *

I moved my arms to the side as I saw my mother in shock and then I stared at my sister. No she couldn't. Then I stared at my hands and I felt mom's hands on my shoulders. For once, I feared of myself.

"Naru-chan."

"NO!"

I receded from her touch as she spoke.

"There's no need to fear of it Naru-chan. It's normal." She spoke, she tried using her gentle tone to soothe me and even though she was doing it, my mother didn't understand. It's not normal here to have this.

"Am I even human mom?" I asked and turned at her, she smiled at me. "You are."

I retreated from her, taking a few steps back as my back met the wall.

"How do you know I won't be another Orochimaru or that people won't see me as such? That ball of metal, I created them." I walked away leaving my mother shocked as the restraint and the sphere de-integrated and the robots returned to my bottle.

* * *

_The day I stepped outside those walls, I never felt so free. I've done my duty to try to for peace and instead I did it wrong; it's impossible to travel to the future yet it's possible to see a never-ending curve…watching yourself. For that whole reason Hashirama tried to take over my eyes, for that reason everybody in the council envied me. I had the capabilities to change it all with tid-bit steps. And I knew that being in the hidden leaf village won't do me any good. Only once I was loved, she was the greatest shade of red, like the blood of all my kills summerised on a strand of hair._

* * *

Naruto saw the deep red strand hair, it was even more intense than his mother's. He touched it and he closed his eyes.

* * *

"_Madara, please."_

"_I'm sorry Akane, but Hashirama won't let me go until he tries to absorb all I know about __that__. I've sacrificed many things, and I don't want to destroy everything even further by retrieving the future from anyone. Because, when the future is retrieved early, you retrieve the mystery, you kill the hope. I don't wish it for anyone in your future family to have it Aka-hime. I'll have to fight hashirama for the right for the future to be unknown and filled of uncertainty."_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes surprised and continued to read.

* * *

_Sometimes those inferior to us see us as aliens or not human because they fear us; they fear of our capabilities and try to feel superior by making us feel inferior when it's the other way around. They are cowards who use the term human and try to generalize to bully us. They know out intelligence, smarts, power, knowledge or capabilities are superiors from theirs. We're not from the common fools, in the moment they tell us we are no humans, that's the moment we can acknowledge we are powerful; YET NEVER ENOUGH UNTIL THE WHOLE WORLD ACKNOWLEDGES US!_

_With that will I fought Hashirama for everything I have done…his technique and mine clashed and I saw a brief piece of our future. We both saw a blonde haired boy, carrier of my will and yet also with a piece of Hashirama's genes. Even though he's an Uzumaki, he'll have the heart of a true Uchiha…remember. The key to activate your long lost legacy is on the place where look on where you can't look blood resides. _

_And so I'll die today…there are my parting words as a sword was deep on my chest. Not everything is purity, there's always darkness to the purity and purity to darkness._

* * *

Naruto closed the book, he has finally ended the first volume.

Uchiha Madara was an interesting character, speaking from hate and power to evil and perversion to hope and future.

'Just what did happened on those times?' He asked as if trying to understand the riddle that Madara left him to answer. 'I need to find the next volume.' He thought as he tried to get a location of the second book.

* * *

-Amegakure no Sato-

"There's a book I want Zetsu, a book written by Uchiha Madara. With it, I would read even deeper about him and be more set in his ideals. Find it, it's in…konoha." Crimson red eyes with tomoes flashed as they were eaten by darkness.

* * *

**As a treat, i posted chapter 1 today, i've ended the editing for chapter two and soon i'll start chapter three. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Buried Darkness Vol. II**

**The Mysterium Xarxes**

**By Uchiha Madara**

_I opened my eyes to reality as I couldn't believe I was alive...spitted away by Kami like a bitter candy left to rot in society._

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto searched through the forbidden section of the library and found only a scroll.

_**I've seen the future, are you up to search the diary that will reveal the lies in the society, to reveal THE BURIED DARKNESS. You must find Jaufrre and ask him for Aran Samael.**_

'Jaufrre?' He thought as he took the scroll and went home, when he was about to step away he heard steps. Quickly, jumping towards an abandoned section with old volumes were placed he saw a shadow emerging from the surface in the same section he found the book.

"**Interesting** what a bore." Two voices answered in different patterns, Naruto closed his mouth as he saw the strange man with a venus-fly trap around his head search through the section. "There's nothing here **something's wrong.**" The lighter voice whined as the deep voice growled and they started to smell. "Hey wait." A voice spoke as two Chunin entered the Forgotten Library.

"Stop right there!" Both Chunin whined as the man was eaten by the surface and reappeared in front of the Chunin grinning. "**Meal."**

Quickly he opened the door and ran away, the man saw this and he knew who had the book and the scroll now.

"Mmm a boy **Madara must be informed.**" Having his meal interrupted, the deep voice growled and merged with the ground, somebody either knew of the Tsuki no Me or took an interest in Uchiha Madara's life.

* * *

Naruto hyperventilated as he closed the door of his room and grasped Madara's book with his life. Somebody was in search of the books, and he was in a race for the second volume. Hugging the first volume to himself as if the man would just appear out of nowhere and take it from his hands and eat him, he immediately did a storage seal on his shoulder and sealed the book and the scroll. He wondered something then…could it be?

Could it be that Uchiha Madara had a chance to take a glimpse on the near future and had time to change the way the future is; then the man wasn't that evil at all. He must have hid the Key to HIS sharingan somewhere.

But where?

He got an instant name,

Uzumaki Akane.

Who was she?

The only way someone could get to the Clan Archives is to be an Honourable Elder, Clan Leader, Clan Heir or someone important in the clan.

If Madara described her and wrote about her so well and detailed in the book, then Uzumaki Akane would have left something about Jaufrre, there must also be cards written to Aran Samael that she kept in the archives under tight lock and only a pure heir of both would open it. However, who might this person be he questioned himself.

Walking around the district he saw it, a plain home yet under it was the most extensive archive in all the world, what everyone in the world fears and it's only Konoha's and of course of the Uzumaki's. It's security is tighter than even Kumo with the treasured tools of the sage.

'I'm motivated.' The blonde boy thought as he continued his walk, until he crossed paths with an elder. "Little Naruto, you should be prepared for the battle that'll be only in a couple of hours." The elder said and the boy nodded. "Will I be given total access to the Archives if I win this?" He asked and the Uzumaki Elder nodded. "Yes, total unrestricted access." The elder said and he was quite surprised that the boy was interested in the archives, only a few dare to adventure in the vast web of knowledge it provided.

'I have to win.' He thought and the elder escorted him to the temporal arena, which was in a shrine.

* * *

"This battle will be to decide the future 54th Leader of the Uzumaki Clan. With us are the honourable clan Elders, straight to tradition, the Fuinjutsu Scholars and the Kenjutsu Scholars. Also with the honorable presence of the 53th Leader of the Clan Uzumaki Kushina and the 4th Fire Shadow of the Hidden Leaf Village, in this showdown that'll be between Uzumaki Akane 4th Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi and Uzumaki Naruto." A Female Jonin of the clan with beautiful red-hair known as The Sea Maiden; Uzumaki Mei formerly known as Terumi Mei and also part of the Terumi Family moved and took their name as Uzumaki. Many wished to date her though, no one has been lucky.

"Everything is valid. **HAJIME!**"

* * *

My sister had a smug smirk on her as she got into stance, I also took stance. She tried a punch but a blocked it square and plainly, it contained strength. 'Mother must have trained her to be this fiery on her fists.' I thought as I pulled her fist and in result I pulled her, she tried to do another punch but I did a usual arm key as I was now on her back, her left arm twisted completely as she ended down slightly. My little sister had a body just like my mother's when she was in genin age; her ass cheeks were perky, round and tight. Kiba always encouraged me to talk and actually oogle my sister, he said he respected me and he looked another way though.

She had her bottom pressed tightly into my pubic area, I didn't knew if she was doing it on purpose or not. Not forgetting about the fight I made her turn and kicked her on the stomach. Gaining distance.

"So you got better Onii-san." She tainted as I looked at her and sighed.

She took out an all known kunai and I hyperventilated.

* * *

"You gave her THAT!?" Kushina asked bewildered staring at the fight, as the Hokage nodded. She was the Child of the Prophecy after all.

* * *

Naruto opened the lid and got ready for the real battle. Natsumi prepared a rasengan in her hand and disappeared in a crimson red flash, oh no. Many thought the boy was lost.

"RASENGAN!"

She trusted the rasengan was met with a cold silver-colored metal. A spike rose from nowhere as she flashed out.

She tried another rasengan, but again met another wall of cold hard-metal.

He jerked his hand and tiny senbon were launched against her, she flashed away and got on her spot. She grunted and knelt down, a senbon hit mark on her neck. "Call the fight or she'll die." He spoke as the red-haired girl tried to breath as he approached.

"Stay out."

Medics rushed and tried to detect what was wrong with her, yet even with the Mystical Palm…none of their attempts worked.

"She'll die if you don't let me."

The medics stepped away as everyone looked, his palm was placed on her face, yet didn't touched it.

"I should leave you to die, yet the Hokage and the Clan Leader need a daughter." And when they got out of her nose she gasped.

"SHOUSHA! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Mito got up slightly dizzy, Minato and Kushina approached to both of their sons. However Naruto retreated.

"Naruto, come here." He heard his father's voice as he stopped. "Yes Hokage-sama?" He asked emotionless, he started to comprehend the book a lot more. This was all his father's game for his twisted schemes that he hid from him. "I'm proud of your battle." The fourth hokage spoke as he turned towards his daughter and smiled. "I'm even proud of you Mito, your performance was excellent." He ruffled both the hair of daughter and son before his hands receeded and the clan heir marched away from both adults. It stung deep within kushina's heart.

'Sochi.' She thought as she followed her elder and first born, leaving Minato alone with the girl.

* * *

Being in front of the library he stared at it, his eyes staring at the building with deep wish and want. The secrets would soon be revealed and finally the question he has always asked since he started to read the book would be answered.

Did Madara really saw through his future?

In the book Madara always talked as if he already and if someone had time to analyse the book, the tint and the progression of the writing didn't stop. It was as if Madara knew it and wrote it before living it.

What a fascinating man!

He walked his way home, thinking about a hint to get to Jaufrre; finding Jaufrre will get him to see who Aran Samael was.

* * *

"So Genma, tell us about the Hokage's Heir." Asuma wondered and the Jonin who was chewing on a senbon sat with his Jonin friends and spoke. "He's quite a brainiac, if Minato-sensei was genius…his son surpasses that concept." He bragged and he continued. "He has an ability to use metallic sand like the Third Kazekage, except he even went further to built tiny robots of it. So it's a probability he has the extinct Magnetic Release bloodline." He spoke as they all remembered the downfall of Toroi and The Third Kazekage.

"Interesting." Asuma spoke and drank the entire sake flask in one go.

"Have you heard about a man eating shinobi around these parts?" Ibiki appeared and everyone was surprised, they knew the story and the report did quite a commotion yesterday. "Man eating shinobi?" Kakashi asked in wonder, he copy ninja has never heard of such a monster…the only thing left for this group of shinobi to face were demons, monsters and cannibals. The war sure changes a person, mostly on it's mindset and ideals. "Yes, a chunin informed us that the man was checking up the library at the abandoned section of the village. He was searching on the M section." He wondered and everyone was thinking deeply about it, even though they were drunk. It was Genma's comment that placed everyone into a even further thinking.

"Weren't the books in the old library classified by author?" He commented and Ibiki nodded and he thought out loud, before taking out a scroll. "I managed to get a copy of the old library's registry of books. M…" He started to search when he found it.

"Found it; there were ten books and a scroll." Ibiki showed the section to the curious Jonin that read. An entry got Genma wondering.

"Ibiki, if you check on the sixth and ninth book, the author's name doesn't match the registry...it only says D.O. There's no M on those initials." Genma indicated with his index finger the two books that rose the Jonin's attention.

It was until Mitarashi Anko appeared and so it was settled.

"Wow, for the first time everyone's here, even Ebisu." She spoke as she saw all the Jonin Generation that lived through the third shinobi world war around a table. Ibiki turned and gestured her to approach. Making a space for Anko she got inside the conversation.

"Two chunin were eaten by an unknown shinobi that was wandering through the forgotten section of the village in an abandoned library. He was searching for a book in the M section, however Genma discovered that the book wasn't even of its section yet was registered as it." Ibiki whispered on Anko's ear, she got interested. "D.O?" Everyone turned as Anko wondered and pocketed her overcoat.

"D.O? I know those initials." She placed a necklace on the table. The necklace was of a shiny nickelized fang with the initials D.O. on the front, on the back there was a sequence of numbers the shinobi couldn't comprehend. Genma turned to Anko. "Who gave this to you?" He asked and Anko closed her eyes trying to remember.

She gasped in pain and fell on her knees.

"Kuso…" She grunted trying to get up, she stole it, her traitorous sensei protected it like a gold mine. She stole it and has keep it as a memento to remind her of her need to avenge herself. "Are you alright?" Ibiki got her up as she nodded, Shiranui Genma was reading the scroll as other possetions of D.O. appeared, most of them were scrolls

"Ibiki, look at this, there's a scroll here." He unsealed and in front of them a letter appeared, it was signed by the very own Second Hokage Tobirama.

"It's a permission." He spoke as all read the letter. Kakashi gasped.

"The Second Hokage granted permission to **crimson sin** to transfer all the D.O. books to the Uzumaki Clan Archive in Uzushiogakure." Shiranui Genma at this Ibiki turned to Kakashi. "Did Kushina-sama transport all the Uzushiogakure Archives back to the leaf?" He asked and the Copy Ninja nodded. "Yes, it took some Chunin and Genin to transport all the properties to the clan district and maintain it restricted only to clan elders, clan leader and clan heirs." Hatake Kakashi answered and Ibiki was surprised.

"So our last lead is the Uzumaki Clan. However who or what could D.O. be?" Ibiki wondered when a sharp scream terrified everyone, from the very own scroll an ugly face screamed, as it appeared it marched away as its mouth sucked the necklace.

All the retreated Jonin hyperventilated and with weapons drawn appeared on the table again, all shinobi around drew their weapons and the civilians ran away scared.

"What was that?" The purple haired vibrant Kunoichi asked bewildered as she tried to locate her necklace. "My necklace she tried to touch the scroll when her hands were slapped by Genma and told her to see the scroll, everyone saw it. The scroll was covered by a black hue.

Now that wasn't normal, neither did this situation since it's beginning.

"Whatever happened, the scroll reacted to the necklace being nearby." Genma spoke as he drew out a blank scroll and sealed the tainted scroll in the blank scroll and kept it in himself. "I'll try to investigate further, for now we know that Orochimaru might be related to this D.O. thing." The Jonin said as Ibiki nodded. "I want everyone here to be in their sights for a man with a venus fly-trap around his head. The report said that he had dual skin color, back and white. And the most important thing to fear, is that he can merge with the ground; making him untraceable and unpredictable." He walked away, a new entry in Konoha's bingo book was made.

* * *

A bench was kicked away by a man dressed in cloak.

"I told you to try and be shady Zetsu. Look at the bingo book." He placed the page in the bingo book on the table. Konoha payed the double of Uchiha Itachi's bounty for the man alive; Tobi was quite exasperated by his plans foiling.

Someone has been trying to play a step over him, and no one…no one was over him.

And that angered tobi to no end.

"I'll find you…and I'll destroy you."

His crimson red eyes were engulfed by darkness.

* * *

**I thank you for the positive reviews out there, it helps me as it helps you. **


End file.
